Like A Ghost
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Three home invasions and no evidence leaves the CSI team on edge, but it soon becomes personal when one of their own is attacked and left for dead. Can they figure it out in time? this is an Mac/Adam slash fic don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I do not own CSI NY

**Description:** with three home invasions and no evidence the CSI team is on edge, but it soon becomes personal when one of their own is attacked and left for dead. Can they figure it out in time? Mac/Adam

This was the third break-in this month and so far there was no evidence to be found and the team was beginning to get very frustrated. Mac strolled through the halls with files in his hand each one representing each break-in that has happened so far with the result being only one fatality. With a sigh he headed for the conference room. Stepping in, he placed the files at the head of the table then reached for his cell phone sending a text message to each member of the team telling them to meet him in the conference room, so they can go over the files. Mac sat down at the table and watched as each of his team members walked into the conference room, as they grabbed their chairs they sat each one grabbing the folders in front of them.

Mac looked at each one then stood up, "Alright so far there has been three break-ins and no evidence has been found! The only thing we have is the connection now let's try figure out what these victims have in common other then being robbed by the same person. I'm going to call Adam in I know he has the day off, but we need him in on this" Mac stated they nodded and got to work as he took out his cell.

Adam sighed as he finally rolled out of bed. He had the day off and he was going to make the most of it. He got up grabbed his clothes, and walked into his bathroom then started his shower. Adam sighed with content as the hot water poured down his body making him relax under the spray. He took the shampoo and lathered his hair then stepped under the spray to wash the soap out of his hair. He then took his body wash and began to wash his body all over. After he was clean he turned the water off, stepped out grabbed his towel then walked into his bedroom with his clothes to dress and that's when he heard his cell going off he quickly grabbed his phone his towel sliding off his body as he clicked answer before it went to voice mail.

"Ross!" Adam answered it was Mac.

"_Adam I know your suppose to have the day off, but I need you too come in"_ Mac said with an apologetic voice, Adam sighed with regret.

"Ok! I just got out of the shower so let me get dressed and I'll be right in" Adam said, he could hear Mac smile a little on the other end

"_Thanks Adam! I really appreciate it"_ Mac said with sincerity in his voice; Adam smiled and nodded.

"No problem Mac I'll see you in a bit" Adam said then hung up after saying good bye.

After hanging up he quickly got dressed. Adam then grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell before running out the door he grabbed himself a cup of coffee then processed out the door down the steps and straight for his car. He got in his car quickly and left for the lab. Adam pulled into the underground parking area; quickly parked then got out. He arrived up at the lab after gathering all of his stuff and walked into his area and just in time too because the team came walking with with an apologetic smile.

"Hey Adam sorry to call you in like that, but we really need help" Mac stated Adam smiled and nodded.

"That's ok Mac it's no biggie" Adam said they laughed.

Adam sat down after receiving the files from Mac to see if he could possibly make a connection, but after 3 hours of going over the files several times he just simply couldn't find any connection between the victims. With a frustrated grunt Adam threw the files down and ran his fingers through his hair. Then getting up he walked into the break room where he grabbed another cup of coffee just as Mac and the rest of the group walked in.

"Hey Adam did you get anything?" Jo asked as Adam turned and shook his head.

"No! Nada; nothing" Adam stated they sighed and sat down. "Sorry guys! I really am I mean I went over the files several times and still came up with a blank" the group nodded.

"It's ok Adam you did your best and that's all anyone can do" Danny stated, Adam smiled gratefully just as Flack came rushing in.

"Hey guys there was another attack" Flack stated they all groaned and then got up.

They grabbed their kits and followed Flack out of the lab and straight for the house that was broken into hoping that they will get some evidence this time. As they stepped into the home they could see the damage that had been done. Jo walked around the entrance hall and headed straight for the living room where she could focus on getting evidence while the others worked on r taking statements before getting into their other work. The team worked for at least 4 hours; when they finally covered every inch of the house Mac grunted in annoyance because once again there was no evidence.

"Alright we did what we could do let's get back to the lab" Mac announced as the group sighed and nodded.

Arriving back at the lab they hurried up to the 35th floor using the elevator they all soon arrived. They piled out and headed for their separate stations to work on what they did manage to gather as Mac walked into Adam's lab. Mac was about to catch the young man's attention. It was obvious that he was more focused on Adam then he was on the cases. He just stood and watched him work not realizing how beautiful Adam looked until he really stopped and looked. It was no secret that he had a crush on the lab technican you might actually call it love, but he couldn't tell Adam how he felt. He snapped out of his thoughts then cleared his throat catching Adam's attention who turned with a smile and he couldn't help, but smile back as he walked towards him.

"You got something for me Mac?" Adam asked.

"No unfortunately we don't! Yet again we have no evidence and this is getting to be ridiculous" Mac growled in anger Adam gulped and nodded nervously Mac saw this and immediately felt guilty "Sorry Adam, I'm not angry with you. I would never be angry with you" Mac said with a smile and Adam sighed with relief.

"That's ok Mac, I know your doing your best" Adam said Mac nodded.

"Well we do what we can, but anyway why don't you go ahead and go home! You've been here all day and it's almost 9:30 meaning it's late already" Mac said, Adam nodded with a smile.

"Ok thanks Mac" Adam stated happily Mac chuckled and nodded.

"Your welcome you can have the day tomorrow! I'll get one of the other techs to cover you. You deserve the break Adam" Mac said.

"Thank you Mac" Mac waved him off with a smile then turned and left.

Adam was very grateful to be able to head home and have the day off tomorrow. He looked over to where Mac was now and couldn't help, but blush truth be told he had a serious crush on the older man, but with him being his boss Adam believed that things couldn't go any further then them just being friends and that saddens him. With a heart filled sigh he gathered up his stuff and left for the night unaware of the danger that lurked.

Tbc...


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry folks for not updating for so long one reason is because I was visiting my Nephew for a month in other words no internet service, but I'm back and as soon as I get them back from my beta reader I will re-post the chapters, but as for now I will post the ones I have now so you folks can keep reading. :).**

**on another note this story is going to be short I know I usually do a long one, but for some reason I feel that this story should be short, but with some twists and turns in it also a LOT of drama as well and one very very HOT sex scene. I had fun writing that and boy did it make me hot lol well anyway I hope you enjoy it :) I know I did when writing it.**

**ps. yes it is a Criminal Minds/CSI NY crossover no CSI in it sorry folks well all I can say is enjoy the story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam arrived home shortly after leaving the lab he walked in tossing his key's to the table he turned and locked his door. After hanging up his coat he walked over to the fridge got out his stake that he had fried the other night then he grabbed a can of veg-all, corn and hungry jack mash potatoes making himself a pot. After the potatoes were finished he grabbed a plate filling it grabbing a can of pepsi he sat down at the dinner table and began eating. After the meal was finished he placed the plate into the sink and walked into his bedroom where he undressed leaving him in his shirt and boxers he got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

It was about 3 in the morning when Adam awoke to a loud crash he immediately got up and went to investigate the noise. He slowly walked into his living room only to see three men robbing him of his stuff he couldn't believe this was happening so he turned quietly to call Mac when his floor creaked and he froze in his spot. The three men stopped immediately and turned towards the noise Adam couldn't get away fast enough when he was grabbed by all three men he tried to get away, but he was thrown down to the ground as they began beating him so he curled himself up in a fetal position to protect himself from the blows. One of the men grabbed him by the arms and turned him over and that's when the other began stabbing him with one of the knives he grabbed.

Adam cried out in pain begging and wishing the pain would stop. The stabbing finally stopped and then there were no more noise. Adam laid on the ground blood flowing from him he new that moving maybe wasn't the best idea, but he had to get to a phone he had to call for help. After several minutes of trying to get up he decided to crawl towards the cordless phone he reached up his hand shaking and grabbed it he then dialed the first number that came to his head and that was 911, but before he could say a word darkness claimed him.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_ the woman answered, but there was only silence on the other end. _"Hello? Anyone there?"_ she asked, but again all she got was silence on the other end so she immediately tracked the call getting a location she called it in _"is there a uniform available out there?"_ she asked over the CB radio

Flack happened to be headed home from almost pulling an all nighter when his CB radio decided to go off so he grabbed it "This is Detective Flack"

"_Detective a call just came in, but no one answered so could you investigate_?" She asked

"Ok What is the location?" Flack asked with a sigh.

"_the Address is 598 Lincoln Dr"_ she responded

"Ok I'm near that address so I'll check it out" Flack said.

"_Copy that"_

Flack placed the walkie talkie back in place and drove to that address he arrived about 5 minutes after receiving the call. He parked the car and headed up to the house he knocked on the door to see if anyone would answer when no one did he reached out to turn the knob and when he found the door opened he pulled his gun out and slowly walked in. he rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks his mouth flew open and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. There lying on the ground was his good friend Adam Ross blood all over the place he rushed over to him to feel for a pulse he was relieved to find one it was faint, but it was as start. He took out his cell and called it in.

"This is detective Flack I need a medic immediately!" Flack stated

"_Copy that Detective medics are on their way"_ Dispatch said. After hanging up with dispatch he then called Mac who he new was NOT going to be happy. After a few rings Mac answered

"_Taylor!"_ he was tried to say the least.

"Mac it's me Flack! It looks like there has been another robbery, but..." Flack started then he hesitated for a moment and that caught Mac's attention.

"_But what Flack! Tell me"_ Mac demanded.

Flack sighed and nodded "But this time they attacked Adam and it does not look good either! By the looks of things he was stabbed multiple times I called in for a medics hopefully they get here in time" Flack stated there was silence on the other end "Mac? You there bud?" after a short time Mac finally answered.

"_I'll be right there with the team"_ Mac stated then hung up he was _not_ happy to say the least as Flack had predicted.

Flack put his cell away and turned his attention to Adam he pulled Adam to his chest and held him making sure to keep him elevated, but that proved to be the wrong move because he started bleeding so he placed him on the ground and moved to stop the bleeding. The sounds of sirens were a relief as they approached and soon the medics were rushing in they commanded Flack to move out of the way and once he did they began working on Adam. Once they got him stabled they put him on a gurney and hauled him out just as Mac and the rest arrived Mac was the first to reach him he grabbed his hand in his own and followed them.

"Adam! Just hang in there" Mac said softly he turned his head to Danny "Danny your in charge I'll call you as soon as I know anything" Mac told him Danny nodded and he turned his attention back to them "I'm riding with him"

"Sorry we can't allow that only family and friends" One of the medics said. Mac pulled out his badge flashing it.

"He _is_ my friend and I am riding with him" Mac said again then got in not giving them a chance to argue of course they didn't have time to argue anyway for they had to get Adam to the hospital asap.

The ride to the hospital was an uneventful one because Adam had flat lined twice on the way over and both times scared Mac to no end. After arriving at the hospital they rushed Adam in and through the double doors leaving Mac out in the waiting room to wait to see if Adam was going to make it. The waiting was becoming too intense so Mac began pacing the floor back and fourth because it was all he could do from going insane as the love of his life was fighting for his life behind those double doors. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime the doctor came out and greeted him.

"Doctor?" Mac asked he was afraid to know.

"I take it your here for Mr. Ross?" He asked Mac nodded. "Well he's out of surgery his body sustained four multiple stab wounds each one very sever putting his body into complete shock; how he managed hold on that long is beyond me, but unfortunately it also put him into a coma. He's in ICU hooked up to life support you may go see him if you wish just take all the time you need" The doctor said to Mac who stood in complete shock at the news he took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"Thank you doc which ICU room?" Mac said then asked.

"Follow me" He commanded and Mac did just that.

he came upon the room and as he pushed the door opened he couldn't help, but let out a gasp of shocked pain. He walked over to the bed grabbed a chair and pulled it towards the bed and he sat down taking his hand that does not have the IV in it and held it. He then reached one of his hands that began to shake to wipe a strand of hair away from his face then he moved his hand down and stroked his cheek he leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

"Adam.." he paused to take a breath so that he doesn't lose it right then "Adam I will get whoever did this and they _will_ pay, but I need you to come back to us...to me...please Adam come back" he bowed his head trying his best to fight back his tears.

Mac was bi and hasn't felt this way about anyone in a very very long time not since the death of his wife Clair. Sure he was married to a woman, but he had been interested in men in the past and after losing Clair on 9/11 he never thought he would ever find anyone to love ever again that was until Adam came along and he new that all that changed, but being his boss made things difficult so he focused his intentions on other people women mostly so he could forget about the feelings that grew deep with in him. That's what made him pursue a relationship with Payton in the first place; he never really loved her it was just to get over Adam, but Payton wasn't as stupid as he thought she eventually found out and told him to go for it that life was too short and that was the reason for their breakup.

Even after that he still chased women until Stella left and Jo came along she saw right through him in an instant. Jo was a very intelligent woman who often spoke her mind. She had cornered Mac one day and asked him if he was in love with Adam he tried to deny it, but Jo was smarter then that she practically smacked him in the back of the head telling him to get his act together and go get him because he wasn't gonna wait around forever at the risk of losing her job, but Mac only smiled and shook his head stating _"I'm his boss nothing more and nothing less"_ then walked away. Now here he was in the hospital room watching Adam on life support as the machines kept him alive wishing he hadn't wasted all that time on pursuing women however what they didn't know was he did ask him out, but got turned down. So with a sigh he leaned back and closed his eyes, but a throat being cleared caused him to snap his eyes opened seeing his team standing there he smiled weakly at them and waved them in he then realized he had forgotten to call them about Adam's condition.

"Hey Mac how are you holding up?" Lindsey asked softly. Mac just shook his head trying once again to fight back his tears until Jo came walking up to him standing next to Lindsey looking at him in the eyes.

"Let it go Mac! There is no shame in crying" Jo stated and that did it Mac broke. His body raked with hard sobs making Jo take him into her arms. She rubbed his back soothing him. "It's going to be ok Mac he's going to be just fine" Mac pulled back.

"No he's not! He's in a coma and he may never wake up" Mac croaked out "Fuck I can't believe it all those years wasted all because I was afraid. I'm such a fuckin' idiot" Mac cried he laid his head into his hands.

"Mac Adam's a fighter he'll pull through and you'll get a chance to take him on a date just have faith" Danny said softly Mac looked over at him.

"If he pulls through not only will I take him on a date I'll take him on more then that! I realized that the only reason I had chased all those women was because I was in love with Adam and I was scared. I was married once to Clair, but after losing her on 9/11 I was afraid to open my heart again and then Adam comes along and all those feelings I had for Clair came back once again. I can't lose him" Mac explained they nodded in sadness.

"What did the Doctor say?" Hawkes asked.

"He sustained four multiple stab wounds each one sever causing his body to go into complete shock putting him into a coma, but he doesn't know if he will ever wake up" Mac said they all nodded once again in sadness.

"Well as we said before you just have to have faith that he'll wake up..." Danny began then trailed off Mac looked at him he could tell he was being hesitant about saying the last part.

"Whatever it is Danny you can say it" Mac encouraged Danny nodded.

"Well...Maybe if you told Adam how you felt then maybe just maybe that would give him something to fight for" Danny stated Mac sighed then shook his head.

"I can't Danny" Mac said

"And why not Mac? You just said you were going to take him on a date if he pulled through and now your backing down again? What he hell" Jo asked irritated she was irritated that Mac was being stubborn about this whole thing.

"Yes I am backing down again and plus I don't even know if he feels the same about me" Mac said.

"Yes he does and your just being a fucking coward again" Danny growled out angrily Mac looked at him. "I'm serious Mac! Adam loves you and I know this because one day I happened to walk into his lab to get my results and I could tell he had been crying and I got worried about him so I asked him what was wrong he was hesitant to tell me at first saying he was fine, but I could tell he wasn't and so after pestering him he finally gave in and told me that he was in love with you, but seeing you with all those women was hurting him. Mac he had a resignation papers on his desk he told me he was going to quit and move back to his home state and get a job there, but in the end he couldn't do it. You hurt him Mac you've hurt him in ways he has never been hurt and you didn't even realize it. I mean he even told me that he has put himself out there giving you signals and you just ignored them...Ignored him like he didn't even fucking matter and now your just gonna do it again damnit Mac stop being a damn coward and tell him how you feel it's not gonna hurt you" Danny ravaged angrily Mac opened his mouth to get a word in, but Danny stopped him yet again "No I don't wanna hear that your his 'boss' and it's not gonna 'work out' or your could get 'fired' because those are the lamest excuses ever!"

Mac stared at him with his mouth hung opened. Danny has never blew up at him like that "But he sounded fine on the phone" He managed after a few moments

"Well yeah he's gonna sound fine Mac because he doesn't want you to know or worry about him" Jo said Mac looked at her then to the others who folded their arms and nodded he sighed and looked over at Adam.

"Maybe your right! Maybe I should stop being a coward and tell him, but then again I don't wanna hurt him or get him fired because of this and I am _not_ going to put him through that" Mac said

"FUCK! you know what fuck you then until you can get your act together you are _not_ allowed back in here Mac!" Danny grounded out he marched over to him grabbed his arm and dragged Mac out of the room.

"Danny..." Mac began

"No as of now you are not allowed back into this room. Mac I am not going to sit by and watch you hurt Adam again and don't bother to pull rank because it's not going to work this time. Like I said until you can pull your head out of your ass then you can come back, but until then good bye" Danny growled he then turned and closed and locked the door leaving Mac out in the hall.

Mac stood staring at the room then shook his head he turned and walked off. Just as he got around the corner he ran into Flack. Flack watched him walk by without a word and that got him concerned and he also was wondering why he wasn't in Adam's room either so he turned and ran after Mac hoping to catch him before he left.

"Mac wait up" Flack hollered out Mac stopped and turned. "Hey where are you going? And why aren't you in the room with Adam?" Flack asked.

"Ask Danny" with that Mac walked off.

Flack watched him walk off he shook his head and walked into the hospital. He walked down the halls after getting the room number from the nurse and knocked on the door after a few minutes the door opened revealing the team he smiled at them and walked in. as soon as the door was closed Flack turned to Danny with a questioning gaze.

"Danny why did you kick Mac out of Adam's room? You do know he has a right to be in here don't you?" Flack said then asked.

"Not if he continues to be a cowered he doesn't" Danny stated

"What are you talking about?" Flack asked confused.

"Flack have you not noticed? Mac loves Adam and Adam loves Mac" Danny said.

"Well yeah I've known that, but I still don't see why you...would...oh" Flack started then trailed off as it finally donged on him he nodded

"You get it now?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I do, you kicked him out because he is still refusing to accept that he loves Adam and refusing to tell him right?" Flack asked Danny nodded with a smile.

"Bingo! I mean all he has to do is just tell him how he feels it's that simple" Hawkes butted in.

"Guys has it ever accrued to you that maybe Mac did ask Adam out and it was Adam who was afraid?" Flack said they looked at each other.

"What do you mean Flack?" Lindsey asked.

"Mac had asked Adam out, but Adam said no and the reason he said no is because he didn't want to be a one night stand like those women" Flack explained

"Why didn't he just tell us this before I threw him out? Instead of making excuses saying he wasn't going to put him through this and that damnit he should have told us" Danny growled out

"Well maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to get onto Adam for making a mistake or to say 'I told you so' I mean can you blame Adam for turning him down like that?" Flack said they shook their heads.

"No not really!" Hawkes stated.

"Well just have to tell Mac to convince Adam that he isn't going to be a one night stand" Jo announced.

"Oh? And just how are we going to do that?" Danny asked.

"Simple just watch" Jo stated she pulled out her cell and call Mac, but she didn't get an answer she closed her phone "Ok now that's weird Mac always answers his phone! I'm going to go find him" Jo said they nodded

Jo ran out of the hospital and straight for Mac's apartment and when she arrived he wasn't there she began to get worried she just hoped she could find him before it was too late.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mac drove to the nearest bar he got out of his car and walked in. he took a seat in the far end of the bar and just sat there. Fuck being on the job he was going to have a drink in hopes of forgetting all that has happened in the last few hours. Mac looked up as the waiter came walking over he ordered a beer and watched as he walked away. It wasn't a moment later that his beer finally came and he began to drink his beer just as a woman came walking over to him taking a seat in the booth she smiled flirtatiously at him and he couldn't help, but smile back, but then again it's what got him shot down by Adam in the first place. If he hadn't of gone with all those women Adam would have said yes.

"Why hello there handsome and what brings you here?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing much at all" He said then he kept drinking one beer after another and soon he consumed 5 beers already.

!

Jo still couldn't find Mac she had tried his cell over and over again she even tried calling his house phone thinking that maybe he went to bed, but no answer. She was getting worried and frustrated that was until she spotted his car at a bar and cursed him and herself for not thinking that's where he would go. She parked got out and headed in she walked over to the bartender catching his attention when she cleared her throat he turned to her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked.

"did this guy come in here?" She asked showing him a picture of Mac he nodded and pointed to the far end corner.

"Right over there" He said Jo looked over and immediately grew angry when she saw him sitting and flirting with a woman she turned with a smile.

"Thank you!" with that she stormed over to where Mac was. Mac looked up in surprise at Jo she turned to the woman. "Get lost lady"

"Excuse me?" She asked shocked.

"You heard me! I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter" Jo stated.

"Now you see here..."

"I said leave! NOW!" Jo demanded this time her voice rose catching peoples attention. The woman stared at her then grabbed her purse and left then she turned to Mac "Let's go Mac" Jo commanded she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bar and into her car driving him to her apartment she new he was drunk.

Arriving to her apartment she turned her ignition off she got out slammed the door shut she then stormed over to the passenger side throwing door opened she grabbed his arm and dragged his drunk ass out closing the door behind her she began leading him up to her apartment she unlocked her door thanking the heavens Ellie is at her friends house for the night she closed and locked her door behind her she pushed Mac to the couch forcing him to sit down as she grabbed some crackers and a bottle of water handing them to Mac. She then sat down in front of him staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Jo asked angrily.

"None of your business Jo" Mac responded with anger in his voice.

"None of my business?" Jo growled "Mac you are drunk out of your mind"

"I don't care" Mac said

"You don't care? What the fuck Mac! You see that right there is the reason Adam turned you down in the first place. I saw how frisky you were getting with that girl. It's like you don't even care about Adam at all" Jo yelled out.

"Of course I care about Adam..."

"Bullshit!" Jo spat out

"It's not bullshit I do care for him! I care for him more then you'd ever know" Mac stated

"Well then show him!" Jo said

"I tried asking him out Jo, but turned me down" Mac yelled out

"Gee I wonder why" Jo stated sarcasticly

"What is that suppose to mean?" Mac asked

"Come on Mac! We both know with all those women you went after it's no wonder he turned you down and can you blame him?" Jo told him it was silent for a long while until Mac sighed putting the crackers and water down he looked up at Jo

"Your right! I can't blame him for that and It is time I get my act together and show Adam that he means the world to me. It's time that I tell him that I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him" Mac said softly with tears "It's time I stopped running from this! I'll quit if I have too, but I will never give Adam up for anything or anyone"

Joe smiled for the first time tonight "Mac you don't have to quit just show him that you love him make him believe you is all you have to do" Jo said softly.

"I don't know how though I have never given him reason to trust me anymore" Mac said,

"Then you work for it show him that he can trust you. Mac it may take him a while to trust you, but don't ever give up" Jo said Mac nodded

"Your right it will take a while for him to trust me and I will do whatever it takes to earn his trust" Mac said.

"Good that's what I like to hear! Now you rest up then we'll head back to the hospital so me and the others can find the ones who did this to Adam" Jo said Mac nodded ate the crackers and drank the water he then laid back on the couch and fell asleep.

Mac didn't know how long he was asleep when someone was waking him up. He groaned opening his eyes seeing Jo standing over him he looked up at her with a smile, but soon turned to pained his head was pounding. Jo laughed then handed him some advil for him to take he took two then placed his head into his hands begging for his headache to stop. After a few minutes and sitting like that he looked up at Jo.

"Jo please tell me I didn't do anything stupid last night" Mac asked.

"Nothing short of getting drunk" Jo said. "What do you remember Mac?" Jo asked.

"I remember Danny throwing me out of Adam's room and then the next thing I know I find myself at a bar this woman came up to my booth sat down and began flirting with me. I think I had more then one beer, but I'm not really sure...Oh fuck please tell me I didn't sleep with that woman" Mac groaned Jo shook her head with a smile.

"No you didn't, but you were being way too friendly with her so I scared her off before you could" Jo said Mac stared at her then nodded.

"And I thank you for that Jo! I can't go down that road again not if I'm going to show Adam that I can change. One more question how many beers did I have?" Mac said then asked.

"You had 5 beers and you drank them all almost at the same time" Jo said Mac nodded.

"I see! Well I'm glad you were there to stop me" Mac told her she nodded

"It's no problem now I know you don't have any clean cloths so I'm going to drive you back to your apartment. I will wait for you to take a shower and then we are going to go get some breakfast then go back to the hospital where you can be with Adam and we can continue to search for the robbers" Jo stated Mac nodded and followed her out.

After they left Jo's apartment she drove Mac back to his place where they both got out. They headed up to his apartment he unlocked the door and walked in with Joe behind him. He turned closing and locking his door behind him he then turned back to Jo telling her that she's welcome to make herself at home she nodded and sat down on the couch while he went to take a shower. Shortly after he emerged from his room fully clothed and clean. She got up and they both left. They grabbed breakfast on the way to the hospital. Both Jo and Mac strolled down the hall and straight for the room Jo opened the door and walked in with Mac behind her.

Danny and the others had been sitting by Adam's hospital bed when they heard the door open they turned and saw Jo walk in with Mac behind her. Danny got up when Jo told him to stay seated that everything was ok now with a little hesitation Danny sat back down. Jo turned to Mac and nodded then pointed to the bed he smiled at her then turned to walk, but stopped he turned his attention to Danny who could see the question in his boss's eyes so he nodded and moved out of the way as did the others. Mac walked up to Adam's bed he grabbed his hand and knelt down beside him.

"Adam I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to know this. I am so very sorry that I hurt you I had never meant to hurt you like I did and I hope you can forgive me for it. I'm done messing around and it's time I started acting like a man and to show you that I mean business when you wake up I am going to take you on the best date you've have ever had. I'm going to work to show you that you can trust me again and that your not going to be like those other women. I love you Adam I have always loved you, but I was too scared. I don't blame you for turning me down like you did that day so all I ask is you give me another chance to show you I can change so please please please wake up" Mac cried. The others smiled in triumph it was about time Mac got it together.

Mac looked up at his friends he nodded then turned to Danny "Danny you were right I have hurt him in ways I never thought I would and I will forever regret that. I will start acting like the man he deserves, but if you _ever_ talk to me like that again your fired got it?" Mac said playfully Danny laughed and nodded.

"Yes sir" Danny saluted Mac chuckled then turned back to Adam.

"I want the one's responsible found" Mac said.

"So do we, but Mac I don't see how we are gonna catch them if we can't even find evidence on them" Lindsey said.

"Then we need help"

"Oh? And just how are we gonna get it? And who would be willing to help us?" Jo asked skeptical

"Don't worry I know just who to call" Mac said he pulled out his cell he turned to Adam "I'll be right back my love" and with that he walked out into the hall to make the call leaving the others confused

"_This is SSA Derek Morgan speaking"_

"Hello SSA Derek Morgan?...This is Detective Mac Taylor in New York I am calling about your brother Adam..." Mac started

!

The BAU team was in the middle of the police station giving out the profile on an unsub when a cell went off causing everyone in there to look at each other then over to Derek when they realized it was his cell. He grumbled apologetic taking out his cell he was tempted to ignore the number because he didn't recognize it, but went a head and answered it anyway.

"Excuse me please sorry" Derek excused himself "This is SSA Derek Morgan speaking" Derek answered.

"_Hello SSA Derek Morgan?...This is Detective Mac Taylor in New York I am calling about your brother Adam..." _Mac started

"What about him?" Derek asked confused he wondered why someone from here would be calling him he then looked over to Hotch who has this _'hurry up'_ look he nodded "Could you hurry please? I am in a middle of giving a profile"

"_And for that I like to apologize! so to get straight to the point there has been a string of robberies with in the last two weeks and unfortunately your brother is the latest victim he is currently at ceder's hospital"_ Mac said

Derek immediately sat up quickly unable to believe what he was hearing "Excuse me? Say that again?" his voice caught everyone's attention.

"_Your brother Adam Ross is at ceder's hospital due to a robbery"_ Mac repeated.

Derek was stunned his mouth was hung opened at the news. He closed his eyes then swallowed hard as he calmly asked "What..happened?"

"_Adam awoke to a robbery taking place and in result they attacked him. He is in a coma from four multiple stab wounds"_ Mac explained Derek's hand tightened on his cell.

"Have they gotten a hold of my mother yet" Derek asked.

"_I don't know honestly"_ Mac said.

"Well what about the robbers have you gotten them yet?" Derek asked he had a feeling that Mac was going to say no.

"_No unfortunately!"_ and he was right.

"Well what's his current state now has he woken up yet?" Derek asked.

"_No..."_ there was hesitation on the other end then a sigh _"The doctor thinks he may never wake up due to the damage he sustained"_

Derek's heart sank at the news his phone dropped from his hand as they began to shake he couldn't believe what he was hearing his brother his baby brother was in the hospital in a coma for that matter and he may never wake up. He shook his head and reached for his phone picking it up he brought it to his ear.

"I'm in New York now so I'll be there in 20 minutes thank you Detective for informing me" Derek croaked out.

"_Your welcome he's in ICU room 117"_ and with that he hung up.

!

Mac placed his phone back on his hip then walked back into Adam's room now that, that was done it was time to sit with his love. He looked at his friends face's then smiled he took his seat beside Adam again.

"Mac who did you call?" Jo asked.

"You'll see in 20 minutes" was all Mac said.

!

Derek placed his phone back on his hip he then looked up catching everyone's attention they were worried to say the least. It took him a minute to gather his thoughts after all getting the news on your little brother was tough. Shaking his head he looked up at the NYPD cops.

"I just got off the phone with a Detective Mac Taylor anyone know him?" Derek asked they nodded.

"Yeah he's the head detective at the Crime Lab why?" one of the cops asked.

"Well he just told me about a string of robberies you've been having for two weeks straight" Derek stated they looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, but it's nothing to be concerned about. Mac just like's to take things a little over board" another officer said Derek growled at him angrily.

"It's nothing to be concerned about? The hell it's not, why weren't we called in on this?" Derek said then asked.

"It's just robberies no one died...well except one and that was an unfortunate event" he stated.

"That's the thing someone did die and your not concerned" Derek stated.

"Look Agent Morgan it's just robberies it was an accident that they got killed nothing more and nothing less I don't even know why Det Taylor called you in the first place so can we please get back to the case?" The head cop asked Derek was burning with rage by now as he strolled up to the guy looking him dead in the eyes

"He called me because another robbery had taken place and this time it was one of your own" Derek said dangerously

"Who was it?" He asked with a gulp.

"One of your lab techs Adam Ross who also so happens my little brother they attacked and now he's in a coma at ceder's hospital and he might never wake up so if you'll excuse me I have to get to the hospital" Derek stated

"Derek..." Hotch began, but Derek turned to him

"Your not stopping me Hotch" Derek challenged.

"I know! All I was going to say was take as much time as you need we can handle this without you" Hotch said Derek nodded gratefully and with that he turned and ran out of the station and straight for the SUV Reid turned to Hotch who nodded so Reid ran after Derek.

"Derek wait up" Reid called Derek turned to him "I'm going with you babe" Derek smiled slightly with gratitude then nodded.

"Thank you baby boy I really could use your company right now" Derek said softly he reached out and took a hold of Reid's hand he nodded and they left for ceder's.

True to his word Derek arrived at the hospital within 20 minutes he by passed the nurses station and straight for the ICU room he was given the nurse was hot on his heels trying to stop him, but Derek was not about to let that happen. The CSI team stood around Adam's bed questioning Mac about who he called that he was starting to get irritated at their asking when a noise was heard from outside they turned to see what the noise was when the door came busting opened and an african-american man came walking in with a white skinny man beside him. He turned to the nurse who was flustered.

"Sir I'm gonna tell you for the last time you cannot go in there" The nurse said.

"And I'm gonna tell _you_ for the last time your not gonna stop me what I wanna know is why you people didn't call me or my mother when this happened" He said then asked angrily.

"Sir I have no idea what you are talking about! He doesn't have a hospital record here so there is noway I could call anyone" The nurse stated just then a security guard came walking up.

"You called for security?" he asked she nodded.

"I called because he is refusing to listen barging into someone's room when I've asked him not to and to leave" She said he nodded and walked to the man

"Sir I'm gonna need you to come with me" He started, but the african-american man pulled something off of his side flashing it to him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" He growled he immediately backed off.

"My apologies Agent" he said he nodded then turned back to the nurse.

"As I said before I'm not going anywhere" He said once again she immediately nodded apologizing then walked away. The african-american man then turned and walked into the room Mac got up and walked over to him shaking his hand. "Thank you for calling me about this"

"It's no problem" Mac said.

"How did you get my number to begin with?" He asked he was curious about it.

"Adam handed me the number told me to call it if anything ever happened to him" Mac said he nodded then turned his attention to Adam.

"My brother my little baby brother what have they done to ya?" He whispered into his ear tears stung his eyes at what he saw he then bent over and kissed his forehead as the other man came up to him.

"It's gonna be ok Derek" He said Derek turned and looked at him he pulled the thin young man into his arms and held him. After what seemed like a lifetime he released him then turned his attention back to Mac.

"Where is the crime scene? This case is now mine" Derek said then asked.

"Now wait just a minute" Danny began, but Mac cut him off with a hand he nodded.

"And so the case is yours I only ask that we are included in the investigation" Mac said Derek nodded in agreement he took his cell out and called a number placing it on speaker.

"_Hotchner"_ a voice came over the intercom.

"Hotch I'm at the hospital" Derek said.

"_How is your brother?"_ Hotch asked

"Not so good! Hotch I want this case" Derek said then growled with anger.

"_Ok you can have it as long as the lead detective gives it to you"_ Hotch said

"He already has" Derek said.

"_Ok if your still working on it by the time we wrap up our case then we'll be by to help you"_ Hotch said.

"Thanks Hotch" Derek told him

"_Your welcome! I've got to go, but good luck"_ Hotch stated then hung up. After hanging up with his boss Derek dialed another number he new by heart.

"_Hola my chocolove how can I help the great Derek Morgan today"_ Garcia's voice came through Derek managed a chuckle then turned serious.

"Baby girl I need you to do me a huge favor please" Derek said seriously.

"_Hit me my mini man"_

"Garcia I need you to find out what connection each victim has with each other" Derek commanded her softly.

"_Your talking about the string of robberies right? I heard about what happened to your baby brother and I'm so very sorry Derek"_ Garcia said sadly.

"Thank you momma girl and yeah that's what I'm talking about" Derek said with a smile.

"_Ok I'll see what I can come up with, but don't expect it right off the bat because I have the other case to work"_ Garcia said.

"That's fine just get back to me as soon as possible" Derek said

"_Will do! Later gator; Garcia out" _Garcia hung up afterwords.

Derek smiled and placed his phone back onto his hip he then turned to Reid "You with me on this Spence?" Derek asked Reid nodded.

"Always" Reid said taking his hand.

"Wait a minute your Adam's brother?" Lindsey asked Derek looked over at her and nodded.

"Yes Adam is my baby brother he's been in our family since he was 10! he was adopted by my parents just before our father was killed on duty" Derek said.

Lindsey looked over at Adam then to Derek "Why didn't he tell us?" she asked.

"Maybe he didn't want us to know? A man has a right to a private life you know" Hawkes stated with a smile she smiled back and nodded.

"True"

"Well either way we know now and it's only a matter of time before we catch the robbers" Flack stated they nodded.

They left the hospital room with Derek and Reid behind them leaving Mac to sit in the ICU room they could only hope they catch them soon.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

three months have passed since Adam was attacked and he still has yet to wake up from his coma. Mac sat by his side every chance he had gotten, but no one could stay away from work for long. Three months and they still haven't captured the ones responsible so the chief of police told Mac to drop the case making it a cold case. Mac reluctantly agreed and threw the case files down in anger and defeat they were never going to catch the criminals responsible and justice for Adam was never going to be had. He walked out of his office, down to his car and headed straight for the hospital he has hope that Adam would wake up today. As he parked his car he got out and headed straight for the hospital room as he entered he was greeted by Adam's mother who had flown in after hearing about her son and stayed the entire time.

"Mac I'm glad your here would you be a dear and sit with Adam while I go get me something to eat?" Fran asked Mac chuckled and nodded.

"It would be my honor" Mac said. Fran smiled and then left.

Mac watched her go then he turned his attention back to Adam. He dragged a chair and sat beside his bed and began reading the book he did everyday he came by. Halfway through the chapter he had to stop because something had caught his eye and when he closed the book he took Adam's left hand into his and examined what it was. Low and behold a miracle happened there planted firmly underneath Adam's fingernails were skin Adam somehow had managed to scratch his attacker. Why didn't they see that in the first place is beyond him so he called for a nurse to the room.

"You called Detective?" She asked he nodded.

"Yes I need a nail file and a piece of paper" he told her she nodded and ran off to get them. When she returned she handed Mac the objects "Thank you" she nodded and left

Mac turned his attentions back to Adam and began scraping the cell samples onto the paper. As he was about to take out his cell to call Jo when the team happened to pop in. he looked up at them holding the paper in his hand. They looked between Mac and Adam then it donged on them.

"Mac please tell me that's what I think it is?" Jo pleaded Mac nodded.

"DNA how we managed to miss this is beyond me. It was inbeded underneath his nails! Jo I want you guys to run this and see if we get a hit" Mac said

"Mac I thought Sinclair told you to drop the case?" Danny asked

"I don't care what Sinclair told me to do I want those assholes caught" Mac growled out they nodded in agreement then left taking the evidence with them.

After watching his team leave he sat back and began reading his book. It wasn't even two hours into his book when he had just gotten to the last chapter. A groan that was heard had him quickly shutting his book and looking over at Adam. He stared at the young man as he watched his eyes beginning to open he prayed and hoped that he would pull through and finally, finally after three months of nothing, but waiting Adam's eyes opened he began to gag so Mac called for a doctor. After a few minutes the doctor finally came in he removed the tube from Adam's throat and began examining the young man. After he was done he looked at Mac and told him that he expects a full and successful recovery then left. Choking back a sob he turned to Adam.

"Hey sunshine welcome back" Mac said happily Adam stared at him for a while in confusion then after a while he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Adam asked this shocked Mac.

"It's me Mac" Mac said, but all Adam did was stare at him. "You don't know me do you?" he shook his head "Do you know who you are?" again Adam shook his head.

"No" Adam said softly.

"Your name is Adam Ross you work for the crime lab I'm your boss Mac Taylor" Mac said Adam nodded.

Silence filled the room when the door opened they looked over to see Derek and Reid who had been flying back and fourth between weekends with their mother and his team they were happy to see Adam finally awake. Fran was about to run over to Adam when Mac stopped her she looked at him in confusion then he looked back to Adam.

"Adam do you remember her?" Mac asked he looked at the woman he should know her, but it's just not ringing any bells.

"No" he finally said after a moment of pause Fran was shocked to hear this she could see tears in his eyes.

"She is your mother" Mac said kindly Adam looked at her then back to Mac.

"I-I don't even remember my own mother? I can't believe I don't even recognize my own mother what's wrong with me?" Adam cried Mac held him close to him.

"Hey hey it's ok nothing to be ashamed about" Mac said softly. He looked up at them with sadness "Hawkes get the doctor back in here" Mac commanded he nodded then left returning shortly after retrieving the doctors "Doc what's wrong with Adam? He can't remember anything" Mac asked.

"I anticipated this! It's a side-affect of the coma it's perfectly normal" the doctor told him

"Will his memory come back?" Mac asked hopefully he nodded.

"Yes eventually, but you'll just have to be patient and not rush it" he said then walked out.

"Hey boss we got a hit off of the DNA you retrieved there were three matches apparently when all three assailants attacked Adam he managed to scratch all three in an effort to get away! The DNA came back to one Julia Manual, and to a Matthew and Joesph Hollis both brothers" Danny stated Mac smiled.

"Good work guys where are they now?" Mac asked.

"I told Flack and he went to pick them up so they should each be in the interrogation room now" Danny explained

"Good that's what I like to hear" Mac said it was silent for a moment until Adam decided to break the silence.

"Mac?"

"Yes Adam?"

"I need to ask you something!" Adam said.

"Ok go a head and ask" Mac told him so he nodded taking a deep breath.

"When I was in the coma I could hear everything you said, but I couldn't respond so what I'm asking is was everything you said true? Do you really love me?" Adam said then asked Mac stared at him for the longest time he then looked over to Danny and the rest who nodded encouragingly then he sighed looking back at Adam

"Yes everything I said was true! I do love you" Mac said Adam looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Is it true that I turned you down when you asked me out?" Adam asked again Mac nodded.

"Yes it is you told me that you were not going to be like all those other women so that's why you turned me down not that I don't blame you for it! I just ask that you give me another chance to prove that I can change" Mac said. Adam nodded in wonder then he sighed.

"You are my boss right? You could get in trouble for it couldn't you?" Adam asked.

"Yes I am your boss and yes I can get into trouble for this" Mac began he wasn't going to lie to Adam and when he was about to say something Mac quickly beat him to it "But I could care less about my job! I could always get another one"

"But I can't let you get fired for it" Adam said Mac shook his head he reached over and stroked his cheek with care looking him deep in the eyes

"I don't care! You are more important to me then any job. Like I said jobs are replaceable you however are not" Mac said Adam smiled brightly then frowned.

"Well I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no either, but I do need time Mac I need time to gather myself I need time to get my memory back" Adam said Mac nodded.

"That's understandable Adam that is completely understandable" Mac said.

"I...I think I'll go back home for a bit see where my memory leads me I don't know how long I'll be gone" Adam said Mac nodded he understood completely he was disappointed, but he was willing to wait for him.

"Then I'll wait for you! I don't care how long it takes I'll be patient and wait for you to come back" Mac said, but Adam shook his head.

"Mac I can't ask you to do that" Adam said.

"Then it's a good thing your not asking isn't it" Mac stated with a chuckle.

Adam was speechless he couldn't believe it he couldn't believe that Mac would actually wait for him. His eyes weld up in tears for the first time in a long time he felt loved completely loved by someone other then his own family. With a sigh he laid back in his bed and closed his eyes he was tired. A few days later he was released from the hospital and soon he was on the plain ride home with his mother and brother. After everything was wrapped up the robbers confessed to the other string of robberies along with putting Adam in the hospital this case was finally closed, but at a price. Adam was gone rather it was for good or temporary; the point is they lost their lab tech due to amnesia thanks to the criminals responsible.

!

it has been three weeks since Adam has been home and here he was sitting on his bed looking through some old photos of him and his entire family hoping that his memory would come back, but nothing. With a sigh he closed the photo album just as a knock came at the door. He looked up to see his mother standing there with a smile on her face she came walking in and sat beside her son taking the photo album she reopened it. Smiling at each photo she came across she looked up at her son pointing to the one she loved the best. It was the one of Derek at the age 12 holding his 10 year old baby brother

"I took this the day you came to live with us! Your brother had never taken to anyone so fast as he did with you. I almost couldn't tear you away from him" Fran said with a chuckle Adam smiled and nodded.

"I wish I could remember" Adam said sorrowfully. Fran took her sons face into her palms.

"You will baby just give it time and you will" She stated Adam nodded

"I'm just sorry I couldn't remember you" Adam said.

"Nothing to be sorry about it's not your fault" Fran stated "I'm just glad that justice was finally served and that those criminals responsible were put behind bars" Adam nodded.

"But I'm not the same person anymore I've lost my memory what good does it do me if I can't even remember my own name?" Adam asked.

"You will remember like mom said give it time" The voice at the door startled them both. They both looked over to see two women standing there along with Derek and his team they had flown in on a case.

"When? Derek right?" Adam said then asked Derek smiled and nodded "When will I remember?"

"I don't know Adam I don't know, but you heard the doctor give it time" Derek said he nodded.

"Mac called me today" Adam told them they looked at each other and nodded.

"And? What did he want?" Fran asked with a smile.

"To see how I was doing! I told him I was doing ok, but I still didn't have my memory" Adam told her she nodded.

"Did he ask when you were coming back?" the other woman asked Adam shook his head.

"No he's not pressuring me at all in fact his chief told him to tell me that I needed to come back or I'd be fired, but Mac stood up for me and told him to back off and leave me be and he did I don't understand why he's doing all this for me" Adam said in confusion.

"Sweetheart he loves you can't you see that?" Fran asked.

"I can see that, my heart is telling me that I love him as well..."

"But?"

"But my brain is telling me that I would end up like those other women he went after...I remembered..." Adam whispered then looked up happily "I remembered that mom I remembered that" Fran smiled with pride.

"I am so happy for you baby what do you remember about that memory?" she asked.

"I do remember turning him down because I had seen him go from one woman to another and then he finally asked me out, but I turned him down not wanting to be like those other women" Adam said Fran nodded.

"Why would he do that if he loves you like he said he did?" one of the women asked.

"Desiree" Fran scolded "Maybe he did what he did because he was scared of his feelings? And don't you open your mouth either Derek because you were the same way with Spencer. You were scared of his rejection that you did the same thing Mac did and then you finally stopped with your act and finally asked Spencer out and look how happy you finally are" Fran stated Derek closed his mouth and nodded she then turned back to Adam.

"Adam Mac told me what he did he told me everything and I could see in his eyes that he was only afraid after his wife was killed on 9/11 he was afraid to open his heart to anyone ever again, but after seeing you in the hospital and a good kick in the ass by your friends he finally stopped and told you how he felt it was too bad it had to be in the hospital and you in a coma" Fran explained Adam nodded in wonder.

"So he really does love me?" Adam asked hopefully.

"Yes he does" Fran said with a smile.

"But his wife Clair was that her name?" Adam said then asked. She nodded "But he loves Clair..."

"Loved Clair sweetheart remember she's dead! She died on 9/11" Fran corrected.

"But that's the point he loved her I guess he still does" Adam said with a frown.

"Adam of course he's gonna still love her after all she was his first love and he will always carry that with him, but that doesn't mean he can't fall in love a second time everyone does the point is he did and it's you he wants to be with" Fran explained Adam looked thoughtful "Adam sweetheart whatever you decide I will always be supportive, but I will say this don't let fear stand in the way of your happiness" with that Fran kissed her baby on the forehead, got up and walked out leaving Adam alone and in thought.

They gathered in the living room sat down and started talking among themselves. It was about an hour later that Derek and the rest stood up to leave after saying they needed to get back to the hotel to rest up for the night when Adam decided to emerge from the room with his bags in hand he looked at his mother with a smile and nodded.

"I came to a decision" Adam said.

"And what decision is that son?" Fran asked she had to make sure her son new what he was doing.

"I am going back" Adam stated. "I need to go back"

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes! Mac and New York is where I belong...it's where my heart belongs" Adam said they nodded with pride Fran got up and hugged her baby then turned to Derek.

"Derek take your brother to the airport please" Fran commanded he nodded and smiled.

Derek got up and grabbed Adam's bags lifting them up over his shoulder he carried them out Adam turned to his family and hugged them. Saying his goodbyes he walked out and headed for the car he got in and soon both he and Derek were off to the airport. After awhile he arrived he got out along with Adam grabbed his bags and walked in with his brother beside him. He walked up to the counter catching the young woman's attention.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

"A one way ticket to New York City please" Derek stated she nodded.

"And who is this for and who will be paying?" she asked.

"I will be paying..."

"Derek no! I couldn't ask you to do that" Adam interjected.

"Adam I don't mind!" Derek said then turned back to the girl "like I said I will be paying, but the ticket is to be made out to my brother Adam Ross" she nodded then turned to Adam

"Sir I'm gonna need your information please" She said politely Adam began to panic and Derek could see this he turned to the lady.

"Ma'am I'm gonna have to give you his info" Derek said, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry sir, but I will need it from him" She stated.

"Well you see that's where it's gonna be a problem because 3 months ago he was attacked and put in a coma he had just woken up 3 weeks ago with no memory of who he is" Derek explained the lady looked at him in shock then nodded

"Can you excuse me please I need to call my manager" She stated he nodded as she picked up the phone after explaining everything to him she hung up "Ok sir I was given the ok to take the info from you so could you please provide the information?" She said then asked Derek nodded "Thank you"

Derek gave her the entire information that she had asked for once she typed it up he paid for the ticket and soon he was escorting his brother to the gate. Upon arrival he placed the bags onto the baggage cart and soon Adam was getting on the plain after giving his brother a hug bye he boarded the plain. Derek saying his goodbye walked away and out of the terminal he just hoped his brother would be ok. The plain soon took off and headed for New York.

About 5 hours later the plain was touching down in JFK and Adam grabbed his bags from over head to get ready then he sat back down and buckled in holding on to his bags. When the plain landed he got up and walked off the plain headed down and grabbed his bags. He walked out of the terminal hailed a cab and told him to go to the crime lab. Upon arrival he thanked the driver paid and got out he then headed for the lab. When he entered the lower part Flack looked up and over at him and smiled big he got up and walked over to Adam.

"Adam hey buddy welcome back" Flack stated Adam looked at him for a moment.

"Flack right?" Adam guessed he nodded.

"That's right! Why didn't ya call me I could have picked you up?" Flack said then asked.

"Uh..."

"Oh that's right you don't remember me nor my number sorry I'm still having a hard time with that" Flack said with a frown then shook it off "Well anyway why dontcha go on up and see the rest of the gang? They miss you a lot around here" Flack said Adam smiled and nodded as he started walking off he suddenly stopped he turned back to Flack.

"Flack I need to ask you a question and I want you to be truthfully honest with me" Adam said Flack nodded in wonder looking confused too.

"Ok what's up?" he asked.

"Has Mac been out with any women since I've been gone?" Adam asked Flack looked at him then sighed he shook his head.

"No! I've tried setting him up so has Danny and Hawkes to test him to see if he could wait, but he said no that he was going to wait for you. Said he was done playing around I was very proud of him we all were so no he hasn't been out with any other women since you've been gone" Flack explained Adam smiled big.

"Thanks Flack" with that he walked off and headed for the elevator he got in and rode it up to the 35th floor. Once he has gotten out he walked into the lab to look for Mac.

Jo who had been walking by suddenly stopped upon seeing Adam she came running over to him drawing him into a big hug and he hugged her back.

"Adam your back! We've missed you. Do you remember anything?" Jo said then asked Adam sighed and shook his head.

"No, but have you seen Mac?" Adam asked she nodded.

"Yup in his office, but he's with someone right now" Jo stated.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Dunno, she just showed up" Jo said with that she walked away.

Adam watched her go she? Did she say she? He hoped Mac wasn't doing _that_ again so he walked through the lab and straight for Mac's office. On the way he passed Danny, Lindsey and Hawkes each one of them welcoming him back with smiles and handshakes. Adam finally reached Mac's and opened the door catching the last bit of the conversation.

"Great I'll see you Friday then?" Mac said she nodded and smiled.

"Friday it is! Bye detective...oh excuse me" She said to Mac then to Adam as she almost ran into him.

Mac watched her go then his eyes caught Adam and he smiled big, but Adam frowned turned and started to run out Mac was faster and grabbed his arm "Adam hold on, why are you running?" Mac asked confused.

"Obviously Flack was wrong you did go back to your old ways" Adam said through his tears then it donged on Mac and he quickly shook his head.

"It's not what it looks like Adam I swear" Mac said.

"Oh yeah? What did it look like then? Cause it sure sounded like a date plan to me" Adam yelled his voice started rising catching peoples attention along with his team's

"Adam please let me explain..."

"Save it I don't want to hear your excuses. I came back because I knew where my heart belonged, but I guess you didn't..bye Mac" Adam cried then yanked his arm free and ran off.

Mac stood there in complete shock he hadn't had time to explain that she was a reporter and all he was doing was setting up an interview with her, but Adam wouldn't listen. He shook his head and watched as his team came walking up they looked angry and he couldn't blame them.

"Mac what the hell did you do this time?" Danny growled.

"I don't know I couldn't explain fast enough" Mac stated.

"Who was that woman Mac?" Jo asked she was furious.

"A reporter that's all she wanted an interview and I said ok and had it set up for Friday...oh shit Adam thinks that it's a date, but it's not" Mac explained.

"Well then you better go catch him before he disappears for good and explain it to him" Hawkes said and with that Mac took off out of the lab.

He had gotten down to the ground floor and spotted Flack "Flack where did Adam go?" Flack looked up at him in anger

"I'm not telling you he asked me not too" Flack growled at him.

"Flack please it's all one big misunderstanding I swear"

"Oh yeah how?"

"She was a reporter that's all and all I did was grant her an interview" Mac said Flack softened his look then nodded,

"Airport and you better hurry" Mac nodded and ran for his car he got in and drove fast to the airport

when he got out he scanned the terminal for Adam, but he couldn't find the young man then he ran to every gate that was boarding to Chicago and when he came to one that was already starting to take off he asked the girl if she had seen Adam showing her a picture she nodded saying that he had boarded the plain. He looked as the plain took off from the airport knowing he was too late, but he wasn't about to give up so he called Fran Morgan.

"_Morgan residence this is Fran Morgan speaking"_

"Mrs. Morgan this is Mac Taylor from New York"

"_Ah yes Detective and how are you? Did my son find you?"_ Fran asked.

"That's just it ma'am he did, but there was a big complete misunderstanding and he took off back to Chicago" Mac said. "I would like your address please so I can come down and fix this misunderstanding"

Fran was silent for a moment _"what was the misunderstanding?"_ she asked.

"Adam saw a woman in my office and heard me say Friday it is then and thought it was a date, but all I did was set up for an interview she was a reporter nothing more I swear" Mac explained to her.

"_Did you tell Adam that?"_ Fran asked.

"No he wouldn't let me get a word in inch wise! please I need to fix this, but don't tell him I'm coming" Mac said she sighed.

"_Ok my address is 395 Cupids Lane Chicago, IL when can I expect you?"_ Fran asked.

"Some time today I will be boarding the next flight out and thank you"

"_Your welcome I'll see you when you get here"_ Fran said

"Ok thank you bye" with that Mac hung up.

After hanging up Mac walked to the counter and asked the ticket lady when the next available flight to Chicago was she told him in 30 minutes and he asked if there were any available seats she nodded so he paid for the ticket and hurried to the gate boarded the plain and waited he took out his cell called Jo and told her that she was in charge until he got back he didn't explain just told her then hung up. He looked out the window as the plain finally took off and just hoped he could fix this.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

after arriving at Chicago's airport Adam took the cab back to his mothers he was heartbroken to say the least. He thought that maybe Mac had changed, but he didn't or so he thought. When the cab pulled up to his mothers he paid the man got out and headed for the steps he rang the doorbell and soon his mother answered she ushered him in with a sad smile. Adam stood in the hallway for a moment or too then silently walked up the stairs and into his room he closed the door behind him. He then threw himself on his bed and cried himself to sleep. Fran watched her son go with great sadness she then walked into the living room where her son who was still here and two daughters where.

"Poor Adam I feel bad for him" Sarah said.

"So do I" Desiree agreed.

"I swear when I get my hands on that Detective I will wring his neck for deceiving my brother and breaking his heart" Derek growled angrily.

"Derek you will do no such thing and he didn't deceive him it was a misunderstanding" Fran said to him.

"Oh come on momma you seriously don't believe that do you?" Derek asked.

"Yes I do" Fran challenged putting her hands on her hips "He is on his way here too! He hopes he can fix this" Fran said "so don't you dare do something to scare him away understood?" Fran commanded they sighed and nodded.

"Yes momma" they said in unison she smiled and sat down.

It was close to almost 7 hours when Adam had returned home and he had yet to come out of his room. Fran looked up the stairs she was beginning to get worried about him she looked over at her son and daughters they sighed shaking their heads.

"He'll come out when he's ready momma you just gotta give him time" Sarah said she sighed and nodded just then the door bell rang she got up excusing herself and went to answer the door only to see Mac standing there.

"Detective Taylor come on in he's upstairs the first door on your left" Fran said with a sad smile he nodded and headed for the stairs, but stopped she saw the hesitation "It'll be ok detective just go on up"

Mac smiled at her nodded and headed up the stairs quickly. He came to the door she told him about and once again he hesitated, but eventually he knocked it was quite and when he knocked again this time he could hear a muffle 'come in' so he turned the door knob and walked in. Adam sat up in his bed he heard knocking on his door, but thought it was his imagination and when he heard it again he told whoever it was to come in and he was shocked to see Mac standing there. His shock quickly wore off and it was replaced by anger as he turned from him.

"Go away Mac I don't want to see you" Adam spat.

"Adam please..." Mac begun, but Adam cut him off.

"Go away Mac I mean it" Adam said angrily.

Mac started to get irritated at being interrupted "No! Not until you hear me out" Mac said.

Adam turned to him looked him in the eyes as he got up. He walked over to Mac and stopped in front of the man he put his hand on his chest and pushed him out of the room closing and locking the door behind him.

"I don't want to hear it Mac" Adam yelled through the door Mac sighed.

"Adam I came out here to explain everything to you and to try and fix this, but it seems that you don't want to hear me out so I'll leave you alone goodbye Adam" Mac said in tears then walked away.

Adam heard him go he sighed and sat down on his bed. Mac made his way down the stairs just as Fran got up he looked at her and shook his head. Fran frowned at him shaking her head she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Give him time Mac he'll come around" Fran said.

"I'll be that Hamilton hotel my room number is 489 if you need me I'll be flying back tomorrow" Mac said and with that he walked out closing the door behind him.

Fran watched him go in sadness she then turned and marched upstairs she got to Adam's room and knocked when she heard 'Go away Mac' she waited for a moment or too then knocked again, but was startled when the door came flying opened.

"Mac I told you too...oh mom it's you sorry" Adam said Fran looked at him with a frown.

"Adam sit down now" She commanded him he did as he was told. "Adam you know Mac came out here to try and fix things he wanted to explain that it was all a misunderstanding"

"Mom I didn't want to hear his excuses I went out there because I new where my heart belonged _thinking_ he did too, but clearly I was wrong and then I heard him make a date plan with that woman and I new he couldn't have changed" Adam said Fran sighed.

"Adam did you catch the whole conversation when you walked into his office?" Fran asked Adam shook his head.

"No, but..."

"No son; no buts about it that's the thing you only caught the end of the conversation and you got angry you didn't even give him a chance to explain because you ran off. Adam that wasn't very fair of you to do that I think you need to march over to Mac's hotel room and let him explain himself and then you can decide if you still don't want to be with him or not" Fran told him Adam sighed and nodded.

"Ok mom your right maybe I was being a little unfair I'll go talk to him" Adam said he got up.

"That's my boy now he is staying at the Hamilton hotel on main his room number is 489" Fran said Adam nodded and left heading for the hotel.

Adam walked into the hotel shortly after leaving his house he strolled into the hall and towards the elevator after asking what floor 489 was on he got in and road it up to the 5th floor. He got out and walked own the corridor looking for the room. When he finally found it he lifted his hand to knock, but when he heard Mac on the other end of the door he placed his ear up to it to listen. Mac sat on his bed with his laptop he connected to the crime lab and was talking to Jo.

"Jo he wouldn't even let me get a word in inch wise so I couldn't explain anything to him" Mac said

"_Mac give it time eventually he'll talk to you, but you just has to be patient" _Jo told him.

"I've tried being patient Jo, but he's not making it easy" Mac grounded out.

"_Mac if he doesn't want you to explain then maybe...maybe it's time to move on from him"_ Jo suggested, but Mac shook his head stubbornly.

"No Jo I can't! I love him way too much, Adam is the most precious thing to me in the whole world and the only other person I've ever given my heart completely too and I will never love anyone else" Mac said Jo sighed and nodded. "Jo I love him so much I would give anything and everything for him hell I'd even give up my job for him"

"_I know Mac I know! Then you need to force him to sit down and listen to you"_ Jo told him.

"No Jo I am not going to force him to do anything he doesn't want" Mac said "Jo I gotta go ok? I need some rest and I'll see you sometime tomorrow"

"_Ok Mac sleep well"_ Jo said then disconnected.

Mac sighed and closed his laptop he got up to get ready for bed when a knock came at his door. He looked over to it in wonder he then remembered that Fran Morgan was the only one who new his hotel room number so he grabbed his gun and slowly walked towards the door he looked through the peep hole and was shocked to see Adam standing there so he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Adam? what are you doing here?" Mac asked Adam looked up at him his eyes were misted over in tears.

Adam stood there looking at Mac when he suddenly flung himself into his arms holding him tightly as he cried. Mac was stunned for a moment then he released his door and wrapped his arms around Adam and held him tightly. He looked up to see a man and his wife looking at them he gave his 'what are you looking at face' they turned and walked off he led Adam into his room then closed and locked the door. He lead the young man over to the bed and sat down with him still in his arms finally after a while Adam pulled back and looked at him

"Mac I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I never gave you a chance to say anything" Adam said. Mac smiled and nodded.

"It's ok Adam, but I still would like to explain myself about that woman in my office that is if you would listen for a moment" Mac said Adam nodded and allowed him to talk. "That woman was a reporter and all she asked me was for an interview so I granted her and we sat up a date for Friday when I said Friday it is I'm just sorry you heard the last part" Mac said suddenly Adam felt like an complete ass and he quickly looked away turning from him "Adam?"

"Mac I am so sorry I'm an idiot for not listening I was just afraid that you went back to your old ways" Adam said then he suddenly turned to him his eyes wide "Mac oh please forgive me I know I don't deserve it and..." Adam was cut off when Mac attached his lips to his holding his face with his hands and kissed him with a fiery passion when Mac pulled back he looked him deep into his eyes.

"Adam of course I forgive you I love you more then anything and I would do anything give anything for you" Mac said Adam choked back a sob while holding his neck keeping his forehead in line with his.

"And I love you Mac I love you so much" Adam said back.

Mac was pleased to hear that and started kissing him once again. Adam allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of Mac's lips on his and started deepening the kiss. Mac moved his lips from Adam's and moved it to his neck softly kissing it. Adam closed his eyes and allowed the feeling to wash over him as he moaned softly and quietly moving his neck sideways to allow him better access. Mac moved his lips softly against Adam's skin causing the young man to shiver at the touch.

"Mac.." He whispered softly Mac pulled back for a moment to look him in the eyes Adam smiled and nodded.

Mac pushed Adam back softly on the bed and continued kissing him as he moved his hands inside his shirt and stroked his right nipple with his thumb. Adam arched off the bed and moaned into his mouth with pleasure. He smiled into the kiss and stroked Adam's nipple again making him moan in pleasure Mac tore his mouth away long enough speak.

"May I?" Mac was all he managed to ask.

"Yes" Adam whispered

Mac smiled and lifted his shirt taking it off and threw it behind him he then lifted up long enough to take his off throwing it behind him as well he then moved his hand down his chest and towards his belt pausing for a moment to admire his soon to be lover he then gently snapped opened his button on his jeans taking the zipper and pulled it down. Adam looked him deep into his eyes and lifted his hips to help Mac rid him of his pants and boxers he then sat up and mirrored Mac's moves as he too moved to help him rid him of the rest of his clothing. He then leaned over Adam claiming his mouth with a kiss as he reached over into the nightstand to grab the lube and condoms that he had saw earlier that day he had checked them over and found that they had not even been used whoever had brought them didn't need them so he grabbed them and brought them out. He laid them down and looked at his lover once again to make sure.

"Are you sure you want this? Because there is no going back after this" Mac said seriously "And once we do this you'll be mine for good" Adam chuckled.

"Mac I've always been yours!" Adam said Mac smiled and nodded he grabbed the lube poured a generous amount on his fingers then went for his entrance, but stopped he looked up at him once again.

"Adam are you a virgin?" Mac asked Adam looked at him and nodded.

"Yes" Adam looked away in shame Mac took his chin and brought his face foreword so he could look at him.

"Nothing to be ashamed about love" Mac smiled sweetly at him "in fact I'm honored that it's me you want" Adam blushed at that and Mac continued he pushed his first finger in, but was met with resistance "Babe relax for me ok? Let me in" and Adam did just as he was asked and Mac was able to get his first finger in.

Mac moved his finger in and out of Adam's entrance slowly so that he doesn't cause the young man any pain he moved until he was given the ok to use another finger placing the second in was more painful then the first and Mac had to stop after seeing the tears in Adam's eyes he was about to pull his hand away when Adam grabbed his hand stopping him from moving.

"Mac I'll be fine just don't stop" Adam said.

"But baby your in pain I can't if I'm hurting you" Mac said Adam shook his head

"Well your not now please continue" Adam said Mac sighed, but hesitantly continued and Adam could see his hesitation.

"Mac I'll be fine honestly...you-you don't want this do you?" Adam said then asked Mac suddenly stopped.

"What? Oh baby of course I do, but I also want this to be good for your first time not painful! I want you to enjoy yourself" Mac said Adam smiled and nodded.

"And I will! I'm a virgin Mac so I expect it to hurt the first time, but I promise I'll be ok" Adam said.

Mac stared at him for a minute or two then went back to what he was doing. After a few minutes of stretching Adam with two fingers he replaced them with three, but this time Adam was no longer in pain he was in a state of pure pleasure. His eyes snapped opened and he quickly bowed off the bed screaming in pleasure and grabbing the bedspread twisting them with his fists when Mac's fingers raked across his prostate making the older man smile in triumph.

"Oh fuck Mac that felt good" Adam panted Mac nodded

"You ready for me baby?" Mac asked and Adam nodded quickly. "Ok now when I start to enter you your gonna resist me at first! I'm nothing like my fingers I am a little bigger so it's going to hurt a little more, but I will need you to stay calm, continue breathing and relax for me ok?" Adam nodded

with a deep breath Mac began pushing his way into Adam breaking the first protective rings making the younger man to gasp in pain. Mac was right he was a little bigger and it did hurt more, but he remained calm kept breathing and relaxed for him. Seeing Adam in pain he stopped so the young man could adjust to his size and relax for him. After a few minutes Adam was fully relaxed and so were his insides allowing Mac to move further in with no resistance. Once Mac was fully in he had to squeeze his eyes shut tightly and fought his body so he didn't come right then.

"Holy shit..I've never felt anything so good in my entire life...hell your so tight baby that I actually have to fight not to cum yet a feeling I haven't felt since my high school days. I haven't felt that even when I was married to Clair...Adam I love you so much" Mac declared Adam looked at him and blushed.

"I love you too. It feels weird having something up my ass, but feels good at the same time" Adam told him Mac laughed and nodded.

"Well baby it get's better! Wait until I start making love to you" Mac said.

"Can't wait" with that Mac started moving.

Mac grabbed Adam's hands pinned them above the young man's head lacing their fingers together as Mac began making the sweetest love to Adam. Adam closed his eyes and allowed the feeling to wash over him as he moaned in sync with Mac's movements. Mac closed his eyes as he continued his slow movements he leaned forward and kissed Adam then he placed his cheek against his. Adam moaned when he felt Mac's cock hit his prostate Mac looked at him and smiled.

"Feel good?" he asked Adam nodded.

"Yes" Adam groaned. Mac released his hands and sat up he grabbed his thighs, but continued his slow movements drawing out his torture.

"How about this way?" Mac asked. Adam reached up grabbed Mac by the shoulder bringing his love down to him he whispered into his ear while wrapping his legs around Mac's waist.

"Mac please..." Adam pleaded and that was the signal for Mac to really get moving so move he did.

Mac began to pound into Adam making the bed move with them as Adam held on to Mac with force. He started moving his hips in time with Mac's thrusts throwing his head back in passion. Mac moved his head slightly, but enough to attach his lips to Adam's throat sucking lightly he then circled his arm around Adam's waist rolled over and brought his young lover to sit on top of him. He began to ride Mac while staring at him in his eyes. Mac grabbed a hold of his waist and moved with him.

"I love you Mac" Adam whispered then closed his eyes as he began to move even faster.

"I love you too Adam...oh fuck so good" Mac said as he too began to move fast.

After a couple of minutes in this position Mac rolled them over so that he was once again on top of his young lover bringing their hands up once again lacing their fingers together he continued his thrusting their bodies covered is sweat. It wasn't long before their lovemaking was coming to an end both already on edge. Adam brought his head up and kissed Mac and that was a final act making him cum with a cry. Mac soon followed his lover into sweet bliss cumming inside the condom and inside his lover. Mac kept a hold on him holding him close to him while his breathing evened out he then slid out of Adam missing the way he winced as he got up taking the condom off he tied it and threw it in the wast basket he then returned to the bed only to stop dead in his tracks he was stunned and saddened at what he saw.

"What?" Adam asked he was confused as why Mac was looking at him with sadness.

"I..you...your bleeding..." Mac said Adam looked down and sure enough there was blood on the bed he felt around and found that his ass was bleeding slightly he sighed and shook his head.

"Mac it's nothing! I promise you didn't hurt me" Adam assured him.

"Adam your bleeding! How did I not hurt you if your bleeding?" Mac said you could hear sadness in his voice.

Adam sat up ignoring the pain and reached over stroking Mac's cheek with his hand while looking him in the eyes "Mac I'm fine! I loved it every moment of it! The passion, the fire it was fantastic" Adam said Mac sighed and nodded.

"Ok only if your sure" Mac said

"I am"

Mac smiled at him then crawled into bed and laid beside Adam pulling him to him and held him close. Soon they drifted off to sleep. The next morning Mac awoke and looked down he saw Adam sleeping peacefully in his arms and he didn't want to disturb the young man so he slowly, but carefully untangled himself and slipped out of bed he then walked into the bathroom after grabbing his clothes and got into the shower after he was done bathing he dressed slipped back into the room to see Adam still asleep he smiled lovingly at him and wrote a note leaving it on the pillow he then grabbed his laptop and headed for the lounge. Adam awoke with a start only to find Mac's side of the bed empty he found a note lying on the pillow so he picked it up and read it.

_Adam,_

_Went to the lounge_

_Love you._

_Mac_

Adam smiled at the note and placed it back he also smiled to himself for he had finally gotten his memory back. He then got up out of bed grabbed his clothes and got into the shower he had no clean ones so he had to get his old ones. Mac opened his laptop after grabbing himself some breakfast and sat up his laptop then connected the video cam to the lab. Jo answered the came phone after a few rings.

"_Crime lab Jo Danville speaking"_ Jo answered Mac smiled at the camera

"Hey Jo how's it going?" Mac asked with a smile on his face.

"_Why Mac Taylor are you actually smiling?"_ Jo asked with a surprise Mac smiled again and nodded.

"Yes I am" Mac said with a chuckle.

"_And why are you smiling for?"_ Jo asked with a smile of her own.

Mac stared at her for a moment then bowed his head his smile growing even more then looked up. Jo let out a laugh at seeing him blush she had never seen her boss in that state before. Adam walked out of the room with a slight limp, but not much and walked over to the elevator he got in and headed for the lounge. He got out and spotted Mac sitting at one of the tables with his laptop so he walked over to where he was. Mac was smiling into the camera while talking to Jo

"What? Can I not smile every once and a While Jo?" Mac asked.

"_Oh no Mac you better tell me why you are in such a good mood or..."_ Jo said then trailed off she gasped then started jumping and dancing for joy yelling out in victory _"YES! YES YES YES FUCK YES! YOU DID IT YOU FINALLY DID IT_!" Jo started.

"Whoa clam down Jo stop yelling please" Mac said with a chuckle

Jo calmed down enough to gain composure _"Mac please tell me that you finally got with Adam?"_

Mac looked up and around when his eyes caught Adam he smiled at him as he smiled back and nodded Mac then looked back into the camera "Yes Jo I finally got Adam and I have _never_ been more happier then I am now" Mac said then he took a drink of his orange juice

"_Well I am so happy for you guys and you must have had sex with him because you have that glow about you"_ Jo said quietly and in excitement Mac started choking on his orange juice and Adam had to run and pat Mac's back.

Mac waved at him "I'm ok Adam thanks" he then turned back to Jo "Wow Jo you almost killed me there! Good thing you didn't say that out loud" Jo busted out laughing then smiled when she saw Adam wrapping his arms around Mac's neck and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Hey Jo" Adam greeted.

"_Hey Adam! Good to see you how have you been?"_ Jo asked

"I've been good! Oh by the way I have some good news for you all" Adam said

"_Oh really! What is the good news?"_ Jo asked

"I've got my memory back I remember everything" Adam said happily Jo smiled big and Mac turned his head to look him in the eyes.

"What? How come you didn't tell me babe?" Mac asked

"Because I wasn't sure until I woke up earlier I think I had gotten it back last night, but I wanted to make sure I really have" Adam explained Mac smiled and nodded then kissed him on the cheek.

"_Awww how sweet"_ Lindsey said taking them by surprise.

"Hey Lins how's it going?" Adam asked "How's Lucy doing?" Lindsey smiled.

"_it's going fine and Lucy is doing fine! I'm glad you've got your memory back Adam we all miss you here and want you back"_ Lindsey said Adam smiled

"_Yeah Lindsey's right we need you back Adam"_ Both Danny and Hawkes said _"and we're glad that your finally together it makes us happy to see you both happy"_

"Thanks guys" Mac said placing his hands on Adam's and holding them tightly.

As they talked to the Lab they were unaware of Derek who came to the hotel he had received a call from his mother last night when Adam didn't return so he told her he would look for him in the morning so here he is at the hotel to see if he was here and ok. He came walking in and looked around and his eyes landed on his brother and what he saw brought the biggest smile to his face. His brother was floating on cloud 9 and happy as can be. He smiled and started his way when saw two other guys walking towards them and he new that, that couldn't be good so he hurried. Adam smiled at his friends and was about to say something when someone grabbed him pulling him up he turned towards the two guys.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Adam asked

"Yeah we don't want your faggot ass in this hotel so either you leave or we'll throw your ass out now which will it be?" he snarled loudly catching other peoples attention even the hotel manager.

"How about you gentlemen take your own advice and leave before _I_ end up being the one throwing _your_ ass out" Mac told them stepping in between his lover and the two men.

"Oh and what are you going to do?" He asked challenging him. "It's two against one and I doubt that, that fag back there is going to do anything to help you so if you kindly move and mind your own business there will be no trouble between us" he spat that only proved to make Mac even more angrier he opened his mouth when someone beat him to it.

"Well first off I would watch who the fuck your talking too if I were you and secondly how about two against two and I am pretty sure you wouldn't be stupid enough to take on both an FBI agent and a New York Detective" Derek said stepping up beside Mac crossing his arms.

The two guys looked at them and then to each other they immediately backed off not wanting to mess with a cop so they left not saying another word. Once they were gone everyone in the hotel went back to their daily business leaving them alone. Derek turned to Mac and Adam smiling at them they smiled their thanks then Mac turned to his love.

"Are you ok babe?" Mac asked concerned Adam sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I'll be ok" Adam said.

"_Mac? Adam? are you guys ok? What happened?"_ Jo asked panicky Mac got back on the laptop.

"Sorry Jo, but some guys just wanted to start some trouble is all" Mac said Jo nodded.

Adam stood over to the side with his brother "Derek what are you doing here?" Adam asked

"Well when you didn't come home last night and this morning mom called me all worried so I told her that I would come looking for you in the morning so here I am, but by the looks of it I say everything turned out fine" Derek said Adam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it sure did. Don't tell mom I want to surprise her" Adam said Derek nodded.

"Ok well I'll head on then because the team and I are suppose to be heading out today we just wrapped up our case caught the killer and saved that girl" Derek told him Adam smiled and nodded.

"That's good I'm glad well I'll see you sometime Derek. It was great seeing you again bro" Adam said then hugged his brother who hugged him back.

"It sure was" Derek said he then turned to Mac. "And you, you had better treat my brother right or you'll wish you had never met me got it? And believe me I have ways of making you pay"

"Derek!" Adam squeaked with his eyes wide, but Mac just laughed and nodded.

"Yes sir. I intend too" Mac said. Derek smiled then left.

Mac just chuckled seeing the horrified look on Adam's face he took his love into his arms and held him then pulled back "Babe relax your brother was only kidding besides what kind of brother would he be if he didn't threaten me? It's ok" Mac said Adam just huffed.

"Fine if you say so" Mac laughed and kissed his temple then released him.

"My flight leaves later on today and I do believe there is opened seats on the plain shall I get you a one way ticket back to New York or are you staying?" Mac said then asked.

"No I am going back to New York! I know where my heart belongs and it's with you" Adam said making Mac smile brightly "But I will need to get my stuff from my mothers so grab yours and let's head back to my moms"

Mac nodded and did just that not long after grabbing his bags from his room they left the hotel and headed back to Fran's. They arrived shortly after paying the cab Mac grabbed his bag from the trunk and headed for the steps. Adam knocked on the door and his mother answered sighing with relief and smiling big when she saw their fingers intertwined with each others.

"Boys! Finally" Fran said she then turned her attention to Adam "And you young man next time you stay over at the hotel you better call me and tell me! I got worried so I called your brother last night he said he would go look for you in the morning did he find you?" Fran said then asked Adam nodded.

"Yeah mom he did" Adam said.

"Good! Now I take it this is official?" Fran asked they both smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am and Derek already threatened me so all I have to say is don't worry I'll take good care of him" Mac said Fran just laughed and nodded.

"Glad to hear it! My boy is very precious to me and I would be angry if he got hurt" Fran said Mac nodded understandingly.

"I understand ma'am! He's very precious to me too and I have every intention of treating him right" Mac said she smiled and hugged him.

"Then welcome to the family" Fran said.

"Thanks!" Mac said

"Yeah mom thanks so much" Adam said as well.

After talking to Fran for an hour and making a call to get a one way ticket to New York both Mac and Adam were off back to New York. As they sat on the plain waiting for it to take off Adam fiddled with his shirt nervously Mac reached over and grabbed his hands to stop them from shaking as he stroked his knuckles calming them.

"Adam? Whats wrong?" Mac asked.

"Just nervous is all! I mean I haven't been home since...since..." Adam couldn't finish and Mac understood and nodded.

"I understand and I'll help you get past it ok?" Mac told him Adam turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you" Adam said.

"No need to thank me baby you don't have to do this alone anymore you've got me and I will never let anything happen to you ever again well not intentionally anyway" Mac promised.

"I know" Adam smiled.

As the plain took off Adam's nerves soon faded because if one thing Adam new was when Mac made a promise he always kept it. He new that with Mac beside him along with his friends and family he could get through anything.

**End**

**please tell me what you think**


End file.
